Otro Muerto
by Chikage-SP
Summary: Editado. Republicación. Yamato acompaña a Sora en un difícil momento y le promete que nunca estará sola. "Sólo siente la fría brisa y ve como aquella persona que haz perdido está siempre a tu lado. Piensa, que todo sucede por arte del destino".


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Otro Muerto**_

El aire estaba denso. La lluvia caía como si llenaran un poso sin fondo y la gente corría a sus casas para no mojarse ya que acaba de empezar.

Invierno, una de las épocas más frías pero a la vez hermosas. Ver la nieve caer, jugar con ella, mojarse al ras de la lluvia y que más que la navidad, una época para compartir.

Pero no todo era felicidad para un grupo de personas que se encontraban en un velatorio…la muerte de un ser querido es lo más ¿malo? ¿Desolador? ¿Confuso? ¿Acongojador? ¿Triste? ¿Frío? ¿Doloroso? Cada quien tiene su forma de interpretarlo pero el significado es el mismo, esa persona ya no estará más ahí para acompañar.

Sora Takenouchi joven de 15 años. Su carácter es de un niña llena de vida, jovial, responsable, capaz de entregarles a sus amigos todo el amor y la compresión que pueda pero sin embargo ese día no era el mejor de todos. Su padre ya no estaría más con ella, él la había dejado ahí sumida en la tristeza y desolación más grande de su vida. Se había muerto, ya estaba para acompañarla. Un infarto cerebral le había cortado las esperanzas de vida y el momento de compartir con su única hija…pero quizás lo peor de todo fue que ella vio como moría ante sus ojos y no logró hacer nada para salvarlo.

Se encontraba recargada en el dorso de su novio, aquel chico que siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarle, protegerle, antes y ahora de ser novios. Yamato Ishida era un de los chicos más codiciados en la secundaria a sus cortos 16 años. Desde que empezó a salir con la pelirroja, había cambiado su carácter, de un muchacho frío pasó hacer uno muy cariñoso y dispuesto a ayudar a quien de sus amigos lo necesitase.

La sostenía como a una frágil muñeca de porcelana, no había parado de llorar desde que su padre falleció. Sora jamás vestía de colores oscuro, no iban con su personalidad pero ahora era distinto. Vestís un vestido negro largo que se ajustaba a su figura en la parte superior y abajo era suelto como si fuera una falda de la época de los 60' con un chaleco negro hasta su cintura ajustado a su figura y unos zapatos de color negro; su pelo caía suelto hasta media espalda pero un orden no llevaba.

Estaban todos sus amigos…ellos no podían faltar. Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, Taichi, Koushiro, Jyou, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Ken; sus familiares también se encontraban compartiendo su pena.

Su madre ya no podía más, su esposo la había dejado por algo que jamás se atrevió a decirle. Ella sabía que estaba enfermo, que necesitaba hacerse exámenes, ver a un doctor pero jamás lo hizo, prefirió callar. Sin embargo, su silencio le costó muy caro. Se encontraba recargada por el padre de Yamato, él conocía a Haruhiko eran muy buenos amigos y desde que su hijo y Sora eran novios su relación era mejor que nunca por tal motivo conocía como se encontraba Kurumi después de la muerte de su esposo, de Haruhiko.

Mientras las personas que se encontraban ahí iban a darle el pésame a la viuda, Yamato sentía que poco a poco Sora se iba desvaneciendo entre sus brazos.

- _¿Sora? Vamos no te duermas, despierta _– le insistía él tratando de que aquel cuerpo ya cansado e indefenso se lograra levantar un poco. Tal vez no era tal el cansancio que la hacía recaer sino algo que haya tomado.

- _Estoy bien _– le respondió en un susurro de voz cosa que preocupó más al joven rubio. Decidió encaminarse hacía una de las bancas de la iglesia para recostarla un poco, el sueño la estaba venciendo pero no podía dejarla ahí así que le haría compañía hasta que ella misma decidiera que hacer.

- _¿Yamato, qué le sucede a Sora? –_ preguntó Takeru al ver a su _hermanita_ muy frágil e indefensa entre los cálidos brazos de su novio. – _Ya vamos a partir _– concluyó su frase y decidió retirarse, pronto sabría que le pasaba más que nada era de su familia y como tal debía ayudarla, la quería mucho y no le gustaba verla así.

Fue a recoger a Hikari, la tomó la mano y se fueron con los demás esperando que pronto empezara el último paseo del difunto por la ciudad hacia el cementerio.

Yamato levantó a Sora todo lo que pudo pero se les resbalaba de los brazos por lo flácida que se encontraba.

- _Amor, vamos ya_ – trató de recuperarse la pelirroja peor fue poco lo que logró.

El viaje fue largo, el silencio era incómodo y la lluvia no era un buen acompañamiento a tanto dolor. Al llegar allá nadie habló, se destinó a enterrar al padre de Sora y dejar que descansara en paz. Yamato y su padre se quedaron hasta más tarde para poder llevar a los dos mujeres Takenouchi hacia su hogar…era un día difícil y muy duro pero juntas lo tenía que pasar.

- _Chiquita, cualquier cosa que necesitas me llamas, yo vendré en seguida o si necesitas estar con alguien no dudes de mí. Prométeme que lo harás en cualquier caso – _le miro dulce y tierno mientras le hacia su petición.

- _Si –_ musitó débil pero tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. El rubio le besó tímidamente sus finos labios, la abrazó y se fue para dejarla sola…lo que menos quería era la soledad y la acababa de obtener.

Ya era de noche, a eso de las 23ºº hrs. y su madre dormía placidamente, era de esperar si había tenido que tomar calmantes…ella sabía que indicio de una depresión pero ella también estaba mal y necesita de ayuda.

Salió silenciosamente de su hogar para caminar entre la lluvia, colocó su abrigo sobre sus hombros para estar más segura y salió del edificio con rumbo desconocido a iniciar su viaje ancestral.

La torrentosa lluvia no impedía el regreso de Yamato a su casa. Venía de una junta con sus ex compañeros de banda, celebrando que ya llevaban un año sin ella pero seguían siendo muy populares. Sin embargo sus pensamientos no estaban tranquilos, su novia se encontraba mal y él divirtiéndose.

Caminaba tranquilo y a lo lejos observó a una figura que se le hacia muy conocida. Apuró el paso y la cogió hacia su dorso para promocionarle calor, abrigo y amor. Ella se dejó y comenzó su llanto amargo otra vez.

Le miró, la tomó por la barbilla y le dio un beso, ella le correspondió haciendo más profundo ese beso cosa que hizo que Yamato soltara la sombrilla que tenía con su otra mano para poder abrazarla por completo. Bajo la lluvia floreció el amor que ambos se tenía…

Quizás ella lo que necesitaba era a su padre cerca pero no estaba ahí y tarde o temprano se tenia que dar cuenta de eso, que se encontraban otras personas a su lado para proporcionarle amor, dulzura, refugio y que ahora Yamato estaba con ella y jamás la dejaría…es sería el día más gris de su vida pero no podía quedarse en él. No alcanzó a decirle a su padre que lo amaba, que le agradecía que le hubiera criado, que le encantaba que fuese su padre…no quería perder la oportunidad de nuevo.

Al terminar el beso, Sora le dijo a Yamato lo mucho que le quería y que le agradecía que estuviera ahí para ella. Él solo le besó otra vez y le recordó que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

·

·

·

_4 años después…_

_·  
_

_·  
_

_·  
_

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde este triste suceso, Sora ya bordeaba los 19 años y se encontraba hecha toda una mujer. Seguía de novia con Yamato Ishida quien bordeaba unos 20 años y al igual que su novia era todo un hombre hecho y derecho.

Era un día especial para la pelirroja, hacia ya más de un año no había venido a ver a su padre por estudios pero esa primavera estaba ahí para visitarle. Traía un ramo de rosas rojas, que significaban el amor que le tenía y unas rosas blancas de la pureza que contenía un ser que ya no se encontraba más en tierra.

Yamato se quedó unos pasos más atrás de ella para observarla, era hermosa. Sora depositaba lentamente y delicado el arreglo especial que había hecho para él. Le habló suave sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer y lo que Yamato le había propuesto al cumplir 20 años, aquella navidad hace 2 años. Se despidió de él con un beso al aire y miró al cielo.

El viento sopló haciendo que su cabellera roja se meciera al son del aire provocando la brisa, el llamado de agradecimiento que su padre le hacía...así lo tenía que recordar, él seguía vivo solamente la había dejado para que pudiera madurar y no ser siempre una niña.

·

·

·

_**FIN**_

_**·  
**_

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Basado en la letra de la canción "Otro Muerto", del grupo español Mecano.

Un beso,

Chikage-SP


End file.
